This invention relates to a lighting system and, more particularly, to an indirect lighting system which places special emphasis on the character of the reflection means for bouncing or reflecting light off the surfaces of the rooms in which the lighting system is to be utilized.
A variety of indirect lighting systems for the illumination of room areas and the like have been extensively developed over the years. These systems are classified as indirect because they direct 90 to 100% of the light upward to the ceiling and upper side walls. In a well-designed installation the entire ceiling becomes the primary source of illumination, and shadows will be virtually eliminated. Also, since the luminaires direct very little light downward, both direct and reflected glare will be minimized if the installation is well planned. Luminaires whose luminance approximates that of the ceiling have some advantages in this respect. It is also important to suspend the luminaires a sufficient distance below the ceiling to obtain reasonable uniformity of ceiling luminance without excessive luminance immediately above the luminaires.
Since with indirect lighting the ceiling and upper walls must reflect light to the work-plane, it is essential that these surfaces have high reflectances. Even then, utilization is relatively low when compared to other systems. Care must be exercised to prevent over-all ceiling luminance from becoming too high and thus glaring.
Although the systems generally described above have their purposes and uses in providing lighting in an indirect manner, they often have drawbacks, as noted above, as well as a lack of efficiency; that is, they cannot deliver sufficient lighting for the wattage expended, which is generally expressed as illumination per watt per square foot.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an indirect lighting system that will enable greatly improved distribution of light so as to realize a higher degree of efficiency than has been possible heretofore.
The fundamental result of much greater efficiency is achieved through the medium of a specially constructed reflection means or arrangement that provides thorough asymmetric distribution and "throw" so as to provide complete coverage of a room volume. Typically, the room under consideration is approximately 30 feet wide.
Briefly stated then, a primary feature of the present invention resides in the combination of a box-like housing having an extended opening at its top, a light source disposed adjacent to the rear longitudinal wall of the housing, and an asymmetric distribution means having a reflecting surface shaped in an irregular corrugated or accordian-like pattern.
A more specific feature of the present invention resides in the fact that the requisite asymmetric distribution is achieved by means of a compactly arranged principal or main reflector. Thus, this principal reflector substantially surrounds the light source so that, except for the provision that some of the light from the source is permitted to pass directly to the ceiling or other surface above the unit, the light exiting is chiefly reflected light. The reflector is formed of extruded aluminum, having an approximately 3/32" wall thickness, and includes a judiciously located series of facets, or segments, each designed to suitably direct or re-direct the light output from the source.
By reason of the aforesaid unique construction of the principal reflector, optimum light distribution is achieved or realized.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawing, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.